ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Unofficial and Knockoff Merchandise
Ghostbusters Unofficial and Knockoff Merchandise are media and content based on Ghostbusters that was not officially licensed and in many cases copies elements to mislead the public about the item. This also includes items that are of recasts of previous Ghostbusters merchandise. This page does not cover custom items or limited fan/artist productions. The reason for covering Unofficial and knockoff items is purely to be aware that they exist. The Wiki does not promote the creation or sale of said items. Due to this, nothing can be covered that is under two years old, currently newly on sale, or competes with officially licensed items. Coverage of competing knockoff products is permitted as soon as products are only attainable in secondary markets. Read Here Before Editing this Page Because of the nature of this page, only administrators can edit. However suggesting content to be added can be done on Talk Page. List of Items/Lines All things listed here have to be more than two years old and not directly competing with items currently on the market other than second hand. *A1 Novelty's Peoplebusters Plush Dolls - Knockoff parody released around the time of the first movie's two theater releases. *Buscafantasmas Vehicle (Ghostbusters labeled hybrid bootleg) - Commonly noted for the Playmobil Space Explorer characters in it. *''All items related to the Kenner's The Real Ghostbusters line. (Note that Estrela's Caça-Fantasmas line and Jocsa's The Real Ghostbuster line are officially licensed re-issues even though they have questionable quality control.)'' **Sungold Spook Chasers Toy Line - Knockoff, designed to look and play like the original four Classic Heroes line of The Real Ghostbusters. **Roy Rogers Kids Meal Critters premiums (knockoffs) - A set of premium toys that are recasts of Kenner's Mini Goopers. **The Real Vampyre Ghostbusters Toy Line (recast bootlegs) - Mostly recasts of The Real Ghostbusters, some include the "Vampyre" logo in packaging. Oddly, one of the toys to surface in this line is a recast of a The New Adventures of He-Man toy. **The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line (Mexican recast bootlegs) **Cazafantasmas bootleg Toys Line (recast bootlegs) **The Real Ghostbusters Mexican bootleg toys - Items listed in this article came from Mexico, but no packaging for the items has surfaced to identify what line they came from. **The Real Ghostbusters meets M.A.S.K. hybrid bootleg - Recasts of Kenner's Mask toys, they claim to be The Real Ghostbusters Toys. **Brigada Cola Toy Line (recast bootlegs) - While technically licensed for the Argentina show "Brigada Cola", many of the toys in the line made using a recast of Classic Heroes Peter as a based to create characters in the Brigada Cola show. **Monster Toy Line (recast bootlegs) - Made as a simple monster/creature friction based toy, they are a recast of Pull Speed Ahead Ghost. **Ghost & Monster (recast bootleg set) *Ghostsmashers (knockoff bootleg plushes) *CelebriDucks Goosebusters Rubber Duck (parody toy) - A parody duck toy that is designed to look like a Ghostbuster (sort of). *''All items related to the Lego Ghostbusters Toy line.'' **XINH Ghostbusters (LEGO recast bootlegs) Also See *Unrelated Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters Toys Category:Bootleg